


Il mondo insieme a te

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Moments, Romance, Songfic, after the finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: E ora? Dopo tutto quello che era successo, poteva ancora ritornare al punto di partenza, rendendo vana ogni tappa raggiunta?[La mia interpretazione di quanto accaduto tra Ryo e Kaori dopo il matrimonio di Umi e Miki.]





	Il mondo insieme a te

Era esausto, eppure non riusciva a dormire. Dopo la lunga doccia che lo aveva rinfrescato, togliendogli tutto il sudore e la fatica di quella giornata, si era sdraiato sul letto con i soli pantaloni addosso e non si era più alzato, perso nei pensieri che continuavano a susseguirsi, impedendogli di rilassarsi o riposare.  
E adesso? Come poteva far finta di niente, adesso? Non c'erano stati baci né altre parole d'amore, ma c'erano stati un abbraccio e uno sguardo che non avevano necessitato altro. L'amore che li univa era così forte e intenso da risultare abbagliante e spaventoso, pur silente.  
Lei aveva ribadito senza tremolii che sarebbe morta pur di salvare lui, pur di saperlo vivo. Non era stata la prima volta. Già in precedenza aveva espresso chiaramente e senza paura che sarebbe morta con lui. Sulla terrazza della vecchia discarica, quella assurda volta in cui aveva sfidato Mick, e sulla nave di Kaibara, quando per atroci momenti tutto era sembrato davvero perduto. E quel giorno. Quel giorno in cui lei era così bella nel suo semplice abitino color pesca, dall'aria sognante mentre osservava la sua migliore amica avvicinarsi all'altare, speranzosa e determinata durante il lancio di quel bouquet così essenziale ma meraviglioso.  
E poi, i suoi occhi fieri nonostante la minaccia della morte da ogni angolo, la sua fiducia cieca in lui che mai avrebbe smesso di sorprenderlo e farlo barcollare. Ma anche lui, nonostante le sue parole, era pronto a morire per lei. Si sarebbe tolto il cuore dal petto con le proprie mani se lei ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
E ora? Dopo tutto quello che era successo, poteva ancora ritornare al punto di partenza, rendendo vana ogni tappa raggiunta? No, era stanco. Mortalmente stanco. Sarebbe stato facile continuare come se nulla fosse, ma sentiva di non poterne più. E non che non avesse paura, ne aveva come raramente gli era capitato e il suo cuore gli martellava furiosamente all'idea. Ma pensò a lei e al suo viso. Poteva avere paura di lei? Di qualcosa di così bello? Non aveva paura di lei ma di se stesso. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai allontanata, perché era egoista e aveva bisogno di lei. Rimandava da tanto quel momento, da tantissimo.   
'Lo sapete anche voi che non potrete rimanere per sempre così' aveva detto la giovane Yuka Nogami, che dal basso dei suoi diciassette anni aveva capito tutto, esponendo senza pietà le ragioni e i timori che lo bloccavano dal compiere il passo definitivo. E l'aveva odiata per questo. Era diventato bravissimo a fingere, nessun attore avrebbe potuto fare di meglio. Ma sì, ora era stanco. Stanco da morire.   
Trovò la forza di alzarsi. Aveva atteso che lei finisse di fare la doccia. Aveva atteso perché pensava che lei gli avrebbe detto qualcosa. Ma dentro di sé sapeva che non sarebbe successo. Lei era diventata un tutt'uno con la sua insicurezza e la sua bassa autostima. E non era lei che doveva dimostrare qualcosa. Si era tirato indietro troppe, innumerevoli volte. Era stanco dello stupido gioco che lui stesso aveva iniziato. Era pronto a provare ad assaggiare la vera felicità, quella che aveva sperimentato brevemente quando lei si era presentata nelle vesti di una moderna e bellissima Cenerentola, e anche se temeva che poi non sarebbe più stato in grado di lasciarla andare, come un ragno che intrappola una bellissima farfalla – e non aveva dubbi su chi fosse il ragno e chi la farfalla -, si diresse in salotto, dove sapeva che l'avrebbe trovata. Non si sbagliava, avvertiva la sua presenza così facilmente da stupirsi da solo. Era sul divano, rannicchiata con le gambe sollevate verso il petto, i capelli ancora bagnati, con addosso una vecchia maglietta bianca troppo grande che non arrivava alle ginocchia, e si mordeva nervosamente l'unghia del pollice. La televisione era accesa ma lui sapeva che non la stava guardando. Stava aspettando lui, per scoprire quale sarebbe stato il verdetto. Se continuare come sempre o no. Se poter sperare o no. Se poterlo guardare con gli occhi di un'amante o no. Se dover continuare a fingere – e Dio solo sapeva quanto Kaori non sapesse fingere – o no. Quando lui si sedette sul divano, lei spense automaticamente la televisione. Lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi, la domanda che campeggiava sul suo volto sempre così limpido e onesto. Ryo si avvicinò a lei con lentezza, dandole il tempo di capire. Lei non si mosse ma lui scorse il timore dalla sua espressione, insieme a un'inevitabile e imperante speranza. La guardò negli occhi e le spostò con calma una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio. Un gesto così semplice ma dolce e intimo, che lei arrossì.

 

_Forse non sarei come sono adesso_   
_Forse non avrei questa forza addosso_   
_Forse non saprei neanche fare un passo_   
_Forse crollerei scivolando in basso_

 

La baciò. Con la stessa delicatezza che avrebbe rivolto al più puro e delicato dei fiori, la baciò con un tale sentimento che lei sospirò appena, per poi non resistere e abbracciargli il collo con la passione che era rimasta sopita per troppo tempo. Lui rimase turbato. Si aspettava che il primo bacio lo avrebbe scosso – era rimasto scosso a baciarla attraverso un vetro – ma la scarica elettrica che lo attraversò fu inaspettata. Quell'amore era la cosa più pulita e bella che avesse mai conosciuto. Quell'amore lo aveva cambiato ridandogli la forza di vivere, ed era comico se si considerava che aveva sempre visto l'amore come la peggiore tra le debolezze.

 

_Invece tu sei qui e mi hai dato tutto questo_   
_E invece tu sei qui, mi hai rimesso al proprio posto_   
_I più piccoli pezzi della mia esistenza_   
_Componendoli, dando loro una coerenza_

 

La delicatezza divenne fuoco senza che nessuno dei due potesse fare nulla per mettervi un freno. Lui la strinse circolandole i fianchi e baciandola come se ne ricavasse ossigeno.  
'Devi vivere questa vita per Kaori' aveva detto Mick. Sì, perché gliela doveva. Da essere portato alla distruzione, lei lo aveva trasformato in uomo capace di amare. Come nella storia della Bella e la Bestia, lei non se ne era rimasta buona a farsi andare bene tutto ciò che a lui passava per la testa. Era forte, coraggiosa, e così dannatamente testarda, e meno male che lo era stata. Era rimasta nonostante tutto, era ancora lì pur avendo visto come le molte persone che si avvicinavano a lui e gli volevano bene, finivano con il morire o con il soffrire terribilmente. Pensava di aver fatto terra bruciata tutto intorno a sé, di essere destinato al deserto per sempre...ma eccola lì la speranza della vita, più resistente di un cactus nel Sahara, più sconvolgente dell'acqua sottoterra, che sapeva sempre come trovare la sua strada, che modellava la roccia, che apriva il suo varco in mezzo al nulla.

 

_Com'è bello il mondo insieme a te_   
_Mi sembra impossibile che tutto ciò che vedo c'è_   
_Da sempre, solo che io non sapevo come fare_   
_Per guardare ciò che tu mi fai vedere_

 

Il bacio proseguì impetuoso come una cascata, rinfrescante come la pioggia tanto attesa dopo mesi di afa. Gli anni repressi ora chiedevano il pagamento con gli interessi e Ryo si stupì di scoprire una Kaori così reattiva e pronta ad assecondarlo, ma forse non avrebbe dovuto, perché ogni volta che si era convinto di conoscerla, lei gli aveva svelato qualcosa di nuovo. Come quando gli aveva fatto capire che sì, erano diversi e con un'infanzia che non si poteva paragonare, ma anche lei si era sentita sola, non voluta, triste. Non era cresciuta con una pistola in mano, ma come lui si era sempre chiesta se qualcuno l'avrebbe mai amata davvero. Quel vecchio saggio di nome Platone aveva ragione. Le due metà della stessa anima avevano vagato per ritrovarsi, incomplete e infelici per tanto tempo. E ora sarebbe stato contrario alle leggi della natura non unirsi, contrario a tutto ciò che poteva esserci di giusto al mondo.

 

_Com'è grande il mondo insieme a te_   
_È come rinascere e vedere finalmente che_   
_Rischiavo di perdere mille miliardi e più di cose_   
_Se tu non mi avessi fatto il dono di dividerle con me_

 

Ryo soffocò un gemito quando lei gli si mise sopra, muovendosi così sensualmente da fargli vedere le stelle. Voleva disperatamente toccarla ma un ultimo insistente rimasuglio del passato e degli anni che aveva passato a trattenersi gli diceva che non ne era degno. Le sue mani rimanevano sui suoi fianchi, sopra la maglietta, ma lei gli stava così vicina e il suo profumo gli annebbiava la mente...  
Kaori non era affatto in linea con i suoi pensieri. Prese le sue mani e se le portò sotto la maglietta, sconfiggendo la propria atavica timidezza quando gli mormorò sulle labbra "Toccami..."  
Ryo non fu in grado di non gemere.

 

_Forse non avrei mai trovato un posto_   
_Forse non potrei regalarti un gesto_   
_Forse non saprei neanche cosa è giusto_   
_Forse non sarei neanche più rimasto_

 

Le sfiorò la pelle dei fianchi, capendo di esserne già dipendente. Non ce la faceva più, stava impazzendo di desiderio e Kaori lo sentì, arrossendo ma sorridendo. Prese fiducia in se stessa e lo accarezzò lungo le spalle e il torace, facendosi man mano più ardita e baciandolo sul collo, proseguendo fino alla spalla, sorpresa e orgogliosa di vederlo fremere. Era paradossale che sembrasse lei a volerlo tranquillizzare, che sembrasse lei a volergli dare sicurezza, lei che tra i due era quella inesperta. Ma Kaori ascoltava solo il proprio cuore, lo aveva fatto quando si era gettata su un Mick devastato dalla Polvere degli Angeli, lo aveva fatto ogni volta che sapeva per certo che non era il momento di dar retta alla ragione. Basta contorcimenti mentali, basta paura. Kaori sentiva che era lui, stavolta, ad avere bisogno di essere rassicurato, e si lasciò andare ai desideri del proprio cuore che non smetteva di assordarla, in gola e nelle tempie. Non si pentiva di niente, non avrebbe mai rimpianto di essere stata disposta a morire per lui e con lui, lo amava così tanto e aveva smesso di chiedersi il perché, non le importava nulla. Sapeva solo che quell'uomo era tutta la sua vita e non voleva vederlo star male, aveva dovuto sopportare così tanto dolore che lei soffriva solo a pensarci. Voleva provare con tutta se stessa e finché avesse avuto fiato a renderlo felice.

 

_Invece tu sei qui, sei arrivata per restare_   
_Invece tu sei qui, non per prendere o lasciare_   
_Ma per rendermi ogni giorno un po' migliore_   
_Insegnandomi la semplicità di amare_

 

Kaori tuffò i suoi occhi in quelli di Ryo. Era spaventato, lo sentiva. Mai in vita sua era stato trattato con tanta tenerezza. E quando raramente era capitato, il prezzo da pagare era stato ricevere una bastonata tremenda subito dopo. Si sentiva un idiota, con una donna su di lui e disposta a donarglisi, e rimanere impalato come il più scemo dei ragazzini. Ma Kaori gli comunicò silenziosamente che aveva capito. Con una dolcezza che sembrò frustargli il cuore, lo baciò sulla fronte, in quella continua conversazione silenziosa che ormai era consueta tra loro. Kaori non aveva paura. Sapeva che i loro cuori erano legati, sapeva di poter parlare a Ryo senza aprire bocca.  
Ma fece di più. Si scostò leggermente da lui e si tolse la maglietta, sorridendogli incoraggiante. Lui rimase inebetito ed estasiato e si concesse tempo per guardare e imprimersi nella mente quanto era bella. Con i capelli ancora umidi e arricciati sulla nuca – non gliel'aveva mai detto, ma gli piaceva ancora di più da quando se li era tagliati – e il suo bel collo, e quel seno così tenero che era un crimine che qualcuno non si curasse di ricoprirlo di baci. Aveva intenzione di rimediare. Non doveva avere paura. Era Kaori, la sua parte mancante, il suo cuore, il suo respiro. Con gli occhi che non si disturbarono più a celare la voglia che aveva di lei, l'attirò a sé e iniziò a baciare i dolci pendii dei suoi seni, facendola ansimare, capendo che lei lo voleva con altrettanta intensità. Quello era l'amore. Quello era il paradiso dei sensi e dell'anima.

 

_Com'è bello il mondo insieme a te_   
_Mi sembra impossibile che tutto ciò che vedo c'è_   
_Da sempre, solo che io non sapevo come fare_   
_Per guardare ciò che tu mi fai vedere_

 

La passione travolgente non impedì a Ryo di ricordarsi di fare piano e con delicatezza. Non voleva traumatizzarla a vita. Quando furono nudi e lui la fece stendere sul divano sotto di sé, le entrò dentro con un gemito che riunì piacere e dolore come in una fusione esplosiva. Sentì le sue mani aggrapparsi alle proprie spalle e la baciò dolcemente sul viso e sul collo. Era qualcosa di nuovo anche per lui. Ora era completo, e gli sembrava di aver ricercato quel tipo di sensazione per secoli. Non c'era una parola con cui poteva definirlo. Era più di tutto il resto...troppo rispetto a tutto il resto. Decise di non tenere più gli occhi chiusi, li aprì per guardare quelli di lei. Kaori non smise mai di fissarlo e lui si sentì sopraffatto dal suo amore.

 

_Com'è grande il mondo insieme a te_   
_È come rinascere e vedere finalmente che_   
_Rischiavo di perdere mille miliardi e più di cose_   
_Se tu non mi avessi fatto il dono di dividerle con me_

 

Kaori lo stringeva forte, accarezzandogli i capelli, incapace di trattenersi dal baciarlo. E lui sapeva che con ogni bacio inalava linfa vitale, e una parte di sé non si sarebbe mai sentito all'altezza di tutto ciò. Ma mentre raggiungeva il suo apice, gli occhi di lei gli infilzarono di nuovo l'anima, e le sue labbra si mossero in un sussurro che più nitido non avrebbe potuto essere.  
"Ti amo, Ryo"  
Lui si fermò. Stava per esplodere, ma si fermò. Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva che lei lo amava. Eppure era stata di nuovo capace di sorprenderlo, dicendoglielo così. Lei lo guardava come se non avesse potuto dire cosa più naturale. Riprese a muoversi, rinvigorito, perché sapeva che avrebbe potuto dubitare di come girava il mondo e di qualunque persona sulla faccia della Terra, ma non di Kaori, che era il suo perno, il suo faro.  
"Ti amo anch'io" disse in un'esalazione che aveva in sé sollievo e disperazione insieme. Aveva combattuto e opposto resistenza, si era girato dall'altra parte per non farsi fregare, si era burlato dell'amore. Ma quello se ne era infischiato e si era insinuato in lui, nel suo cuore, in ogni membra che lo costituiva. Abbattendo il più resistente dei muri, sorvolando la più alta delle montagne, riemergendo dal più oscuro abisso.  
Lo aveva intrappolato, facendolo forzatamente voltare per osservare quella donna, che racchiudeva in sé il potere sulla sua vita o sulla sua morte.  
Kaori lo abbracciò così forte che a lui manco il fiato. Era finita. La battaglia contro l'amore era finita. Aveva perso su tutti i fronti. La vide sorridere, più luminosa che mai. Aveva perso, e in cambio aveva scoperto cosa significava vivere. Attraverso gli occhi della sua preziosa Kaori, aveva visto il mondo.  
Ryo la strinse a sé, e fu lui a baciarla sulla fronte. La sentì abbandonarsi al sonno, così tranquilla e sicura tra le sue braccia. Lei non aveva paura. Neanche un po'.  
Ryo si rese conto che nemmeno lui ne aveva, non più. Per la prima volta da quando sapeva di essere in vita, seppe di essere felice. Il mondo, per la prima volta da quando sapeva di essere in vita, gli risultò perfetto.

 

_Com'è grande il mondo insieme a te_   
_È come rinascere e vedere finalmente che_   
_Rischiavo di perdere mille miliardi e più di cose_   
_Se tu non mi avessi fatto il dono di dividerle con me_

**Author's Note:**

> Nota dell'autrice: Okay, uhm. Questa è la prima fanfiction che scrivo dopo secoli di inattività. Come al solito, mi è capitato di rileggere City Hunter e l'amore per l'amore di Ryo e Kaori mi ha travolto. Ormai ci sono abituata. Più o meno ogni due anni mi torna la voglia di leggere questo manga e Ryo e Kaori prendono possesso del mio cuore. Va avanti così da quando ero alle medie, e ho 26 anni. Non importa quanto tempo passi, non importa quante altre opere e personaggi fantastici io scopra, City Hunter e Ryo e Kaori sono marchiati a fuoco nel mio cuore. Non posso farci niente. Quando avevo 14/15 anni, qualcuno mi aveva accusato di essere troppo smielata e di essere immatura perché non sopportavo le fanfiction in cui Ryo e Kaori venivano separati...ebbene, la penso ancora così, in età pienamente adulta. Non cambierò mai idea! xD loro non possono separarsi, loro hanno un cuore in due. E mi hanno dato l'ispirazione per questa fanfiction. Perché mi sono resa conto di non avere mai scritto quello che secondo me è accaduto dopo la celeberrima dichiarazione 'Sopravviverò per la persona che amo'. Per me Ryo e Kaori, tornati a casa, hanno fatto l'amore e sono diventati una coppia a tutti gli effetti. Poco importa che Ryo torni a fare lo scemo con le donne con conseguenti martellate: è nel loro stile, sarebbe strano il contrario. Io sono convinta che fra le mura delle loro casa, tutto sia cambiato. In più, ho sempre pensato che la canzone 'Il mondo insieme a te' di Max Pezzali descrivesse perfettamente ciò che è Kaori per Ryo e ho sempre voluto utilizzarla perché...diamine, è la loro canzone, sembra che sia stata scritta per loro!   
> Scusate il papiro, e grazie se siete arrivati a leggere fin qui. E come disse il maestro Hojo nel lontano 1991, Forever City Hunter!


End file.
